When a person is in a phone call using a mobile device, the person may hold the mobile device to his or her ear with either left hand or right hand, depending on the user's preference. However, this may present a challenge to the wireless reception and call quality which may be related to the position and orientation of the mobile device. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems of detecting a user's call handedness.